An angel in white uniform
by Meinos Kaen
Summary: Naruto, for a reason, needs to stay in the hospital for one month every year. Usually Shizune takes care of him, but this year she's away. Sakura is out of question so, what about this new girl, since every other nurse would kill him on sight? [RXR]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I own cute Matsuoka-chan, though!

How did this story come in my mind? Well, I was reading the story "Hospital Visits" from Demon God of Chaos. And I realized… Nurses are cute! So, I decided that Naruto deserved a nurse to take care of him! So, here's my story. Enjoy!

P.S.: Lemon will come in later chapters! Do not expect sex from the first chapter! And review, please!

**An angel in white uniform**

**Chapter1: Meet Matsuoka**

Naruto Uzumaki. Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Jonin of Konohagakure. A little moody lately. Why? Well, a few reasons. First: Sakura finally got over Sasuke after all the years that he has gone to the sound, and he started dating… Konohamaru. Yes. The former grandson of the Sandaime seemed a more suitable boyfriend than the now eighteen years old blonde. Second: In the years, he managed to get a hold of the full power of the Kyuubi chakra. He became an incredible power-house. And he could get even stronger, in the years. And that meant… That the council now feared him even more than before along the whole village. So, good bye dream of becoming Hokage. Third: since he was sixteen, as a collateral effect from housing all the Kyuubi chakra in his body, and no more in the seal, his body was constantly exposed to the Kyuubi's poison. So, every year he needed to stay in the hospital for a month to detoxify himself. And that was the current problem of Tsunade. Usually, the medic who checked up on Naruto was Shizune, because she was the only one who wouldn't try to kill him in his sleep apart herself and Sakura, but the two didn't talk much after the Konohamaru thing, so she decided that using Sakura would just make him uneasy. But now Shizune had to go on a month-long mission that required her skills. Now, who was she going to assign Naruto to? That meant a serious head-ache and a lot of sake required.

"What a damn pain in the ass… If just this village wasn't so fucked up…"

"Hokage-sama. The files."

A pink-haired girl, now with her hair reaching her waist, entered Tsunade's office and placed a stack of papers on her desk. A bunch of files of a bunch of people.

"Oh, yeah… Thanks, Sakura."

Tsunade checked trough the files… A lot of people, this month. From the year of the sound attack, Konoha began to take in ninja that wanted to join the village. Not missing nins, be ware. Just nins grown in another places apart Konohagakure or the many hidden villages. Tsunade didn't glance much to the files. Just the needed to mark them with the usual red stamp. She just read the first name, jumping the surname. Kaori… Ryu… Matsuoka… Ichiro… Then, Tsunade stopped. She went to the third file, because she had read the detail 'medic-nin'. Amatsuka Matsuoka. Eighteen years old. Full fledged medic nin taught by a retired nin from the Thunder country that now lived in a small village near Konoha. Orphan, but not because of the Kyuubi. Great skills as a medic nin, taught by a non-konoha nin… She was perfect! Perfect! And not only that… She was even a pretty girl!

"Sakura! SA-KU-RA!"

The pink haired girl rushed into the Godaime's office. When Tsunade screamed like that, it meant 'GET OVER HERE ASAP OR I'LL SEND YOU FLYING TOWARDS THE STARS!'. She ran like her life was on the line.

"Anf… Anf… Yes, Hokage-sama?"

"Sakura, summon here this girl! Immediately!"

"? Could I ask why, Tsu…"

"NO TIME TO WASTE! GO!"

"YEEEEEEEEEES!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the meanwhile, just outside Konoha, a cart was letting down people and packages. They were people who came to Konoha, just for a visit or for moving. The latter case was the case of one Amatsuka Matsuoka. The girl was in line with a huge suitcase, that he was just barely able to move, pulling it. The girl was nothing but a beauty. Short hair that just reached the nape of her neck and not covered her forehead, clipped with a pair of flower-shaped hairclips. The colour… Well, it was between the blonde and the light brown. You could call it auburn or golden. Her eyes were of a pale green, and her skin of a pale pink. Her height… Around 5'3''. A cutie, you could say. She was currently wearing a pink dress with two white buttons that closed her neckline and also a white collar and a white belt tied around her waist. Her shoes? White, of course, without heels. With many efforts, she managed to put herself and the suitcase in line with the others. Breathing heavily, she sat on the suitcase. Then she glanced at the two guards in front of the doors. They were checking the documents. Suddenly, she felt uneasy.

"_Ahhh… What are they going to do? I'm the last in the line… What if they do something to me? Maybe they will say "Ooooh… What a cute girl…" "You know, you have to go trough a little test to enter Konoha…" And then I will be like "W-What kind of test?" and then they "Just a little… Body search…" and then they will start removing my clothes, maybe they will take me behind those bushes, and then… Ahhhh! What should I do! Maybe I should just go back home! I was a fool just to leave Mitsuru-sensei…"_

"HELLO!"

"! KYAAAAAAAA!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Matsuoka fell from the suitcase, behind it, on her back. That because one of the guards, seeing that she wasn't moving from her spot, approached her and started to call for her. But seeing that she was like lost in her thoughts, he raised the volume of his voice. No response, so he shouted "HELLO!", resulting in frightening the girl and himself. He then leaned over the head to see the girl on the ground, saying "Itai-ai-ai…".

"Ehm… Are you okay?"

"Itaaaai… Yes, I suppose…"

"Are you Amatsuka-san?"

"Uh?"

Another ninja had appeared. This one, a female with pink hair. Matsuoka got back on her feet, and dusted herself off, before doing a little hurried bow.

"Y-Yes! Amatsuka Matsuoka!"

"Good. The Hokage wants to see you. You have a mission!"

"E-Eh? Already?!"

"Yes. Take your luggage as well. I'll accompany you myself!"

"B-But I…"

And Sakura and Matsuoka disappeared in a cloud of white smoke. And the chunin guard just thought "What the fuck…".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now, Matsuoka was even more nervous. First the guards incident, and now she was in front of the Hokage. She was about to sweat. Sweat like a fountain.

"_Maybe I'm not cut to be a nin… Neither a hospital medic one… Maybe that pink haired girl was there to test the new nins… Their attitude, their character…"_

"Matsuoka? Are you all right?"

"AH! Y-Yes, Hokage-sama!"

"Good. Now, you're probably wondering why I've called you here, right? After all you've arrived from… What, fifteen minutes?"

"Ha-Hai…"

"Well, you see… Matsuoka, I need your help."

"Eh? M-My help?"

"Yes. And not only as a Hokage… But as a… Well… Let's say a big sister."

"I… I don't understand."

"Well, you see… There's this young man, in the village. He's like a little brother, to me. And he needs to stay in the hospital for a month starting from today."

"Y-Yes."

"I need a nurse to check him daily. A skilled medic nin. Of your level. Now, you're probably wondering why I'm asking you to do this, since you're just arrived in the city."

"To tell the truth…"

"It's because… I can't entrust this mission to anyone who has grown into this village."

"And w-why?"

"… The boy… Let's say that the entire village hates him and prejudices him for something that he hasn't done. I can't say anything more to you, because I would break a law."

"H-Hai…"

"The point is… That I'm almost sure that they would try to hurt him. Matsuoka, you're a skilled medic nin and you're a good girl. And you've not grown into this city, so you're free of its prejudice. I'm entrusting you the person I love the most. I beg you, accept this mission."

"I… I…"

"This mission will be paid to you 50.000 Ryou."

"! THAT MUCH MONEY!"

"And for the month of the mission, you will receive a daily amount of money for rent."

"…"

Matsuoka felt unsure. A mission of this importance… Well, for the Hokage. It was even easy, and well paid… But she was so afraid of screwing up. What about the boy? What if he was scary? Or fat? Or rude? Or a pervert! EEEEK! But then… She looked at the Hokage. She wasn't looking like a Kage, at the moment. She was a simple woman. That she asked her to take care of her most beloved person. Matsuoka summoned her courage and inspired hard, then she said quickly…

"IacceptthemissionHokagesama!"

"Good! Now, Sakura will take you home! These papers will tell you about all the mission! You're starting tomorrow!"

"H-HAI!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was bored. Bored like very few times before. He had already been trough the detoxification thing three times already, but after putting him in bed and connected his body to the machines with the chakra strings, nor Tsunade-baachan nor Shizune-neechan had come back to stay a bit with him. It was strange. Shizune, during that month, almost always stayed with him. For the first week, she even had to feed him. And she usually stayed with him all the time. But after the morning check-up, she disappeared. So, he was bored. He just stayed there, covered in nothing but his hospital robe, a pair of boxers, and the sheets of the bed. Then, the door opened to reveal Tsunade.

"Hey, baa-chan. You finally decided to come again."

"Sigh… Consider yourself fortunate that you're in bed and I can't hit you."

"Yeah…"

Tsunade removed the sheets and opened the buttons of the hospital robe. She began the check up. The poison was going away at a faster rate than the last year, as predicted. So, this year, the time was reduced to three weeks instead of one month. But the last week was just to be sure. Probably, at 25 years old the poison would go away in just one day.

"Tsunade-baachan… How come Shizune-neechan isn't around?"

"Well… She's away on a one month long mission."

Naruto inarched an eyebrow. Shizune was away? That meant that she wouldn't be the one to check on him for the time of the recovering. That meant…

"Don't tell me that Sakura will be my nurse, this year, because I'll just jump out of a window and kill myself immediately."

"No, don't worry. I've found yourself another nurse."

"So, you DO want to see me dead."

"No-no. This girl has just arrived to Konoha, and she has never been here before. She's a medic as skilled as Shizune. She's very cute and she's even your age."

"… Ok. Don't tell me that you're trying to setting me up with this girl you've just seen."

"Of course not. She was the only one suitable for the job. It's just that."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… And even if I had that hidden interest? I mean, your love-life is currently zero, Naruto. For your choice. So, you can't blame me to want you to know other females other than myself and Shizune. Forcefully."

Naruto sighed. No way to argue and win with Tsunade. Especially because he was confined into a bed. So, he just sighed and tried to shrugged his shoulders… Well, he tried to.

"Well… The check up is done. The girl will come around tomorrow. Her name is Matsuoka Amatsuka. Auburn hair. Pale green eyes."

"Ok… The ANBU are still at my door, right?"

"Of course. The two you requested."

"Ok… See ya around, Tsunade-baachan."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matsuoka was, wonder what? Nervous. This time, because it was the first time in a hospital, and so, the first time she wore the white nurse uniform of Konoha. A bit short on the legs, it seemed. The uniform covered just half of her tights. And not only that. The shoes were white shoes with heels, and she had never walked in heels before, so she was making her way to room 451, at the 4th floor, leaning against the wall. Then, she noticed the room. Guarded by two ANBU, like the file of the mission said. She almost fell, but she managed to get back on his feet and to walk almost normally till the door. The two ANBU sweatdropped at her attitude, but the left one coughed and talked to her.

"Amatsuka-san?"

"Y-Yes… It's me."

"Can I check your ID?"

"H-Hai."

Matsuoka handed to the guards the hospital ID. While they checked it, Matsuoka was asking herself if they were going to rape her or give her a body search. Strange girl, hn? She always fantasize about sex, but she is always uneasy with men around. Suddenly, the ANBU handed her the ID.

"You can go. Good luck."

"Arigato…"

Matsuoka entered the room, and closed the door behind her. The room was very neat and tidy. White reigned everywhere. Sheets, curtains, the floor, the walls… But there was something pink and blonde that broke that reign. A head. The only visible part of her patient. He was sleeping. Well, at least, he wasn't fat or ugly, at least judging from his face and head. Long, spiky blonde hair covered his forehead and a bit of his eyes. His face was, in one word, handsome. She couldn't see his eyes, but she noticed strange things on his cheeks. They looked like whiskers… Then, she shook her head. A human couldn't have whiskers. Maybe they were cuts, or birthmarks… Strange ones, indeed, if they were the latter. Now… She realized that she had a problem. Already! She was supposed to introduce herself and then do her check-up! But he was asleep!

"_Ahhh! What now?! If I undress him without introducing myself, he could think I'm a pervert! Ahhh! What to do?! What to do?!"_

She glanced in the direction of the bed and her patient. Well… The mission had to be done, so, she slowly approached the bed and leaned over. Then… She became curious about those strange whiskers. She so wanted to know if they were cuts. If they were cuts, she could maybe do something about it. So, she approached the face of her patient, scanning it… When Naruto suddenly opened his eyes, looking into green ones. Now, Naruto's eyes were beautiful, but that was a common used thing into horror films. The camera approaches the face of a supposed dead one, and then he/she opens his/her eyes. So, the reaction of Matsuoka was the more obvious one: she screamed in fear. In the meanwhile, outside the door, one of the ANBU talked into his microphone.

"Hokage-sama, you lost the bet. By the way, should we intervene?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No… It's all right. You'll find your money on your desk, Kano."

Tsunade sighed and shut down the communication. She was observing the scene in the crystal sphere. She had bet with Kano that the first reaction of the girl would be falling hopelessly in love with Naruto. Kano had bet for a scream. Damn it… Well, now to see what Naruto was going to do.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto had awoke staring into a big pair of green eyes. He immediately thought of Sakura. Damn Tsunade. He told her that he was so going to destroy the chakra strings, if she was going to be her nurse. She had tricked him… Than, he reflected. The eyes he had stared into for a second were of a paler shade of green than Sakura, and the voice that screamed was so not Sakura-like. Too bad he couldn't move, otherwise he would have already checked the person. A girl for sure. Then… He saw a white nurse hat slowly raising from the ground, in front of his bed. Then, auburn hair with a pair of flower hairpin and the same pair of green eyes that bided him good morning. The a cute, little nose and the rest of the face of a slightly frightened nurse of his age.

"… _Well, it seems that Tsunade was honest. She's not Sakura, I've never seen her in Konoha before, and she's cute. But she's nuts if she thinks that I'm going to ask her out while still in bed and marry her and give her a lot of nephews and nieces."_ "… You're my new nurse?"

"Ah! H-Hai! Amatsuka Matsuoka! Nice to meet you, Uzumaki-san! I'll be your month for the next month!"

"… Ok. Now, could you please stand up? It's not like because I can't even move, you have to be at my eyelevel."

"Ha-Hai!"

What a weird girl… She reminded Naruto of Hinata. But while the Hyuuga heiress was unsure and stuttering because she had a crush on him and no self-confidence, this girl seemed different. There was something else that made her unsure…

"My… Duties for the morning are to do a check-up, and then… Ehrr… Uhmmm… One moment, I have to check the file! Ahhh! I feel asleep on it last evening and it's blurred!"

"…" "_What a strange girl… Damn it, I have the usual urge…"_ "Matsuoka-san… Can I call you like this, right?"

"Ha-Hai!"

"Can you please hand me over… One of those? And lit it for me?"

"?"

Matsuoka glanced in the direction the head of Naruto currently pointed. The little table on the right side of the bed. She observed the object. A small package with the writing 'Shinobi strike'. Near it, a lighter. Small packet. Famous name. A lighter. All that meant… Matsuoka gasped.

"U-UZUMAKI-SAN! THESE ARE CIGARETTES!"

"… Yes. So?"

"But it's unhealthy!"

"Mmmph…" _"She doesn't know about the Kyuubi and my healing factor, I suppose… That's good, in a way. But I so want to smoke, right now!"_ "Don't worry, I'm fine. Just put one in my mouth and lit it."

"But Uzumaki-san! It's scientifically proven that smoking can cause cancer at lungs, diseases of the cardiovascular system, emphysema…"

"…" "_Blablabla…"_

Naruto rolled his eyes. This girl was sure annoying. The Kyuubi chakra healed all of his diseases, apart in one place where he didn't cannel Kyuubi chakra if not in need of regeneration, since it's a delicate spot and he didn't want to damage it with the fox's poison.

"Hey, listen. I have a healing factor, so…"

"And according to some recent studies, even impotence!"

"THROW THAT SHIT AWAY!"

And so she did. She opened the window and threw the cigarettes out of it. They landed on the head of an unfortunate shinobi who got soon after hospitalized and gained incredible smoke power… But this is just another metropolitan legend. On with this story. Naruto sighed, safe from the risk of impotence. Why hadn't Tsunade-baachan told him about this thing? The same Tsunade was rolling on the floor laughing in her office, in the meanwhile.

"Pheew… By the way, you sure know a lot about smoke."

"Well, my sensei was a former medic-nin of the hidden Cloud village, and she still has contacts with it. That village is the most developed in medical structures and researches."

"Uhm… So, you're some sort of genius?"

"Ehhh?! Me?! No! I'm nothing of that kind! I just have a good memory and I'm quite stubborn! I trained hard in medic techniques since I was ten years old."

"Uhm… Good thing. I hate genius. They believe to be gods walking among us…"

"Ah-ehm. However, I should do my check-up, Uzumaki-san."

"Ok. Just one thing. Cut the Uzumaki-san. It makes me feel old… Call me Naruto-san, Naruto-kun, or just Naruto."

"I-I-I-I CAN CALL YOU BY NAME?!"

"?"

Matsuoka suddenly fell on her knees and held her head with both hands, sweating and blushing like mad. Naruto just sweatdropped. Naruto didn't know that giving a person of the opposite sex the permission of calling you by name without suffixes is sign of a intimate relationship. ( Note: In Japan is really this way. ) Collateral effects of growing without real parents.

"…" "_Now what?"_

"_He said that I can call him by name! What's the meaning of this?! Maybe he's trying to flirt with me! BUT HE KNOWS ME JUST BY A FEW MINUTES! And if he's just faking?! Maybe Hokage-sama, seeing as he is his relative, he asked her to find a girl to rape and then kill, and then… CALM DOWN! HE'S CONFINED IN BED! AND A HOKAGE WOULDN'T EVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT! It's just all my repressed sexual fantasies… Aaah… Calm down. I'll just call him Naruto-san, for the moment."_

Matsuoka got back on her feet, tense as a cord of violin, she turned around, still looking at the ground, her face red in embarrassment. Naruto sweatdropped more. What the hell…

"It-It's ok if I call you Naruto-san?"

"Ok… Matsuoka-chan."

"C-C-CHAN?!"

"What? It makes you uncomfortable?!"

"N-NO! It's… It's just… That we know each other from so few minutes…"

"Well, since we are going to see each other for a month, I thought it was better to cut the formal behaviour."

"Y-Yes… You're right…"

"…" "_God… This girl is even worse than Hinata…"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"God… This girl is even worse than Hinata…"

Tsunade had observed the whole scene. The girl was unease not just around Naruto, like Hinata… But around every living male being. That made her vulnerable and dangerous at the same time. But she had just succeeded in doing something that Tsunade didn't manage to obtain in three years: stop Naruto's smoking habit. He had started at fifteen years old, all because of his first sexual experience… The mistress of a red-light house. Jiraya got kicked out of the room and was rocketing trough the air, but in the process he ripped off Naruto's jacket just when the mistress was exiting the room… And after a few seconds of him stammering and her observing him with pure lust in her eyes, the blonde haired boy was dragged into the room and experienced his first sex. From that moment, he started smoking saying that he wanted something to remind him of that night forever. After the romantic start, it just turned into the bad habit which a big number of men shared. Suddenly, a knock at the door of her office summoned her attention.

"Come in."

"Hey, Tsubabe! Long time no see!"

"!!! Tsubab… YOU!"

"Ahrahrahr! Same expression as years ago!"

In the office now stood a woman around 50 years old, with a long green dress and long pale hair. She kept one of her eyes closed, and he just showed one teeth in her mouth. Not because they weren't in sight… But because they were missing. This old woman was Kaname Mitsuru, ex nin of the hidden Cloud and former rival of the Godaime in medic arts. Tsunade got up from her chair in a rush and embraced her.

"The hell… I thought you were ten feet underground already, old bitch!"

"Look who's talking! The one so afraid of getting old that uses that technique to morph herself in a youngster!"

"Yeah, yeah! But look at yourself… By the way, what are you doing here? I've heard that you retired from activity a few years ago!"

"That's true. I'm just here to check on my student."

"? Your student?"

"Yeah! From what she told me in a letter, you already gave her a mission!"

"… You're not talking about Matsuoka, right?"

"Bingo! The one you suck at! Ahrahrahr!"

"… I can't believe this! Ah! By the way, she was about to do her check-up on him!"

"Him? You assigned her to be the nurse of some young fella?"

"Yes, yes! Now, come with me and look! There's the crystal ball of the old man Hokage!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now, Matsuoka was even more nervous. Why? Because she was to do her check-up on Naruto. Her first one. The procedure consisted in a first check-up using a technique to detect dysfunctions into the chakra coils. And this was the one she was almost done to do. And she was already blushing and sweating, embarrassed like never before. Just by looking at Naruto's body. He was eighteen, and he was a real stud. A perfectly sane male human. Not a bit of fat. Just muscles, but he wasn't bulky. His body was just perfect. Now, Matsuoka knew that she was soon going to explode while she finished the chakra coils exams. She was about to begin… The tactile check-up.

"Are you okay? You're sweating quite a bit…"

"Y-Yes…" _"Oh, kami-sama… I've never touched a real male human body, before… I'M SOOOO EMBARRASSED! … Calm down, Matsuoka. Everything's right. You can do this."_ "I'll… I'll start the tactile check-up."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You made her the personal nurse of this Naruto for a whole month?! You want to kill her!"

"Awww, come on! Naruto isn't bad at all!"

"That's the problem! That girl is uneasy around every male being! She'll faint at the first touch of those abs!"

"I bet not!"

"… You… Bet?"

Mitsuru's eyes shined with greed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The same of a machine-gun. This was the frequency of Matsuoka's heartbeats, as she approached Naruto's body, ready to start the tactile check-up. More and more sweat was coming out of her pores. And her blush was even redder. Naruto sweatdropped. He was seriously worried about the girl.

"Ehm… Are you sure you're all right? Maybe you should stop… It's not chakra exhaustion, isn't it?"

"N-No… I'm good."

Matsuoka was moving her hands further and further towards Naruto's body. She started to tremble. Then… She closed her eyes, and leaned both her hands on Naruto's body in a single move. Naruto was seriously worried, now. She stayed like that for a few seconds. Then, still with her eyes closed, she started moving her hands towards his chest, pressing to detect anomalies in the muscles or the bones, then she went back to the abdomen. She then passed above his sides and then to his tights. And in the meanwhile, something was happening. And Naruto noticed it. Not only her sweating kept on increasing, but she started breathing hard… And loud. And Naruto knew that once was enough, for the tactile check-up. But she was checking over and over the same area, now. Well… It was no more a check. It was more like… A massage. And it kept on becoming faster and more intense.

"… _Ok. Something's wrong, here."_ "Ehm… Matsuoka-chan… That's enough."

"Anf… You like it, right?"

"… Eh?"

"You like it, right? This massage… I wonder…"

Now, Naruto was the one sweating. The girl's voice changed suddenly. She was no more unsure and timid… It was… Sexy. A sexy voice. And even if Naruto couldn't see her eyes, now, he was sure that her glance would be as seductive as her voice. And… She stopped the massage. But before Naruto could sigh, in relief, Matsuoka began to delicately stroke her right index finger on his body, from his neck, then more and more down.

"I wonder what will happen if I change place…"

"Ma-Matsuoka-chan?"

She stopped when she touched his boxers' edge.

"Yes… I'm so curious…"

"Matsuoka-chaaaan…"

She grabbed the sides of his boxers and was about to tear them apart, judging by the force. She raised her head in a quick move. Her face was frightening. A mix between lust and evil. Naruto shivered.

"YES! I WONDER WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF I GRAB YOUR DAMN COCK AND…"

"MATSUOKA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Maybe thanks to the scream, Matsuoka seemed like to stumble back, and to come back to her sense. Naruto was breathing hard. In fear. Fear.

"W-What happened, Naruto-san? Why did you scream?"

"…"

"So?"

"… Nothing. Nothing. Now, could you please make a favour, Matsuoka-chan? Could you call Tsunade-ba… Ehm, Hokage-sama? Something important just came to my mind."

"Well… Yes, of course. I'll be right back."

Now, you were probably wondering why the two ANBU didn't burst into the room. That was why they were spying from the moment the tactile check-up started. And the scene was even better than the last number of Icha-Icha.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"… Wow. That was unexpected."

"… Ok. I knew that me winning a bet wasn't a good sign, but this… This was unexpected."

"You'll be on your way, right?"

"Yes. I think Naruto needs some serious psychological aid."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tsunade-baachan… Tell me that you didn't know about this."

"I didn't even suspect."

"Liar…"

Naruto was still shivering. And if he had been able to move, he would have hugged his own legs to hide himself. He was afraid. Afraid! He had been afraid less than ten times, in his life. And this girl had managed to scare him twice in less than thirty minutes. At first, with the impotence thing. Then, when he changed from super-Hinata to some kind of sex vixen who almost… Almost…

"How do you feel?"

"How should I feel? First, I get the scare of my life when she talks about cigarettes making impotent, then she tried… SHE TRIED TO RAPE ME!"

"Uhm… Naruto, it happened that her sensei was here, today. We had a talk and we made this theory."

"Uh?"

"You know about Inner Sakura, right?"

"… My bad…"

"Yes… Well, we know that second personalities are born when the person lacks something or undergoes a big amount of stress or frustrations… Matsuoka has never been around males before. Till now, she has lived just with her sensei. A woman."

"But…"

"It's not enough, I know. The problem is… That in these years, she fantasized about males and romance and... Sex all the time. Especially sex. So, all her repressed sexual fantasies turned into… Inner Matsuoka."

"… I'm so screwed up… I just hope that the next five days will pass quickly… I'll be able to move, by that date."

"… So, you don't want to change her with Sakura?"

"Nope. I prefer to take the risk than to be stuck with her for one month. I still haven't forgiven her."

"… Are you sure that it's for that?"

"What are you implying?"

"Well… Couldn't be that you like little Matsuoka-chan?"

"…"

Tsunade sweatdropped. Naruto was looking at her like she was crazy. The look clearly said 'I should have fallen in love with some crazy girl who at first acts like a superclone of Hinata and immediately after she reveals an inner-self obsessed with sex?'. There was a long way to go.

_Continue…_

_In the next chapter…_

So, let's see what will happen to poor Naruto as the strange/timid/dangerous Matsuoka takes care of him. Tsunade and Mitsuru have an idea, accomplice a rather embarrassing situation with which Matsuoka and Naruto will have to cope. Stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I own cute Matsuoka-chan, though!

Wow! It seems that you like my story, guys! Ok, notice! I'll publish another story, called: "Angel in a white uniform: the M files". That because, some chapters, like this one, will have M parts. The story will be enjoyable even without them, but if you're curious, go and read the M version. Ok? Now, enjoy!

"_YES! I WONDER WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF I GRAB YOUR DAMN COCK AND…"  
_

"_MATSUOKA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"_

"_W-What happened, Naruto-san? Why did you scream?"_

"…"

"_Tsunade-baachan… Tell me that you didn't know about this."_

"_I didn't even suspect."  
_

"_Liar… I'm so screwed up…"_

**An angel in white uniform**

**Chapter2: Naruto's problems**

Matsuoka awoke in her bed. The snoring of her sensei biding her good-morning. Her sensei, after arriving to Konoha, decided to stay in the village, and since she had just one bed… To check on her, since that was the first time for Matsuoka being into a big city. But it wasn't really that. Tsunade and her had planned something. The girl got up from her bed, and headed for the bathroom. There, she took a shower. While the hot water cleaned her body, she began to think about her first three days of work.

"_Well… It went good, I think. Naruto-san is a nice person, and… I managed to touch his body without fainting… Ahhhh! Why am I thinking about the tactile check-ups?! I'm such a pervert… By the way… I still can't understand why Naruto-san suddenly screamed my name, the first day. And the next one he was acting strange…"_

_Flashback_

"_Good morning, Naruto-san."  
_

"_AAAAAAH!"_

"_?"_

_Matsuoka had returned to Naruto's room the day after, as scheduled. But there was something strange. While the day before Naruto was calm and collected, except for two times. Now, as soon as she entered the room and made herself noticed, he had screamed, and was now watching her… In fright? She almost believed to see him jumping in his bed, but he couldn't even move. That was impossible._

"_Naruto-san, what's wrong?"_

"…" "… She's her normal self… Safe, for now…" _"Nothing, Matsuoka-chan… Just a spider…"_

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! A SPIDER?! WHERE?!"_

"…" "Yeah, she's definitely her normal self…"

_End of the flashback_

"_He almost looked like he was scared of me… Why? Did I do something wrong? But I don't remember anything that could have made him uneasy…"_

In the meanwhile, Mitsuru was setting up her and Tsunade's plan. While Matsuoka was taking a shower, she was placing the things that Tsunade gave her in the better places of the whole house. And in the meanwhile, Tsunade was doing the same in Naruto's house. It was more easy, since Naruto was stuck in the hospital. She had just placed the first of the last one when Matsuoka got out of the bathroom, her delicate frame wrapped in a towel and her hair dripping water.

"Good morning, Mitsuru-sensei."

"Morning, Matsuoka! Good thing you got out of the bathroom in time! I had a sudden urge! Ahrahrahr!"

"Ehmm… Yes. Please, go in."

The old woman entered the bathroom and placed the last of the small objects just above the mirror. In the meanwhile, Matsuoka was making breakfast. Mitsuru was a very strict sensei, and she especially strict with alimentation. The breakfast and all the other meals of the day had to be cooked so that they would be good for the taste and nutritionally perfect. Then… She remembered that the food in the hospital was nutritionally perfect for sure, but was far away from being good for the taste. So…

"Uhm… Maybe I could make breakfast for Naruto-san as well."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto had awoken from half an hour, and he was just staring at the ceiling. Being in the hospital was so boring… And being unable to move properly was even more boring. The first week was always the reign of boredom. But now… He was at least able to move a bit. From the waist up, he was able to move, but slowly…Well, for ninja standards, that is. So, he could move them at normal human speed. While he was thinking about many things, he heard the door open. Matsuoka. He shivered a bit, but he immediately noticed that she was her normal self. The trick was looking at her eyes. The… Thing that frightened him four days before had looked at him in a way that he would never forget. The normal Matsuoka couldn't ever use such a glance. Naruto noticed that the girl had something with her, that morning. A box wrapped in a coloured handkerchief.

"Good morning, Naruto-san."

"Good morning… What do you have, in that box?"

"Ah. Yes. Since I noticed that the hospital's food tastes horrible, so… I thought that maybe you would like something better for breakfast."

"…" "_Wow. This is one of the nicest things a person has ever done for me…"_ "Well, thanks for the caring, but… I forgot to tell you. I don't eat. I just drink."

"W-What?"

"Well… For the first week, at least. One of the chakra strings provide me with water, but I don't eat. It's for preventing… Going to the bathroom. Since I'm stuck here…"

"B-But Naruto-san! It's unhealthy! Malnutrition…"

"STOP! IF YOU HAVE TO TELL ME ALL THE BEAUTIFUL WAYS OF DIEING BY MALNUTRITION, SPARE ME!"

"But Naruto-san, you have to eat! I'm your nurse, and I can't allow you to not eat!"

"…"

Matsuoka had changed. Now she seemed… Almost angry. A little pissed off, for sure. Even if se was shy and uneasy around men, it seemed that she took very seriously her duty as a nurse. Naruto sighed.

"Ok, ok… Gimme that box."

"Naruto-san, you can barely move. How can you expect to eat by yourself?"

"… WAIT! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO FEED ME, AREN'T YOU?!"

Matsuoka returned to her embarrassed self. She looked at the ground, red in face. Feeding another person of the opposite sex was something usually done by lovers. It was so embarrassing… But she took a chair and sat beside the bed nonetheless, and placed the box on her legs, opening the handkerchief. Naruto, in the meanwhile, was panicking. It didn't know how it worked with inner Matsuoka, but he knew that food was often used in sexual fantasies. But he needed to calm down. He couldn't let Matsuoka know that he was scared of herself. He used both of his arms to pull himself up a bit. In the meanwhile, Matsuoka had took a bit of… … Something with her chopsticks. Naruto couldn't recognize what she was holding. It was a round sphere dripping of some orange slime.

"… What is that?"

"A recipe of mine. Nutritionally perfect. Come on, open wide."

"…" "_Sigh… After she bothered to make me breakfast, I cant refuse…"_

Naruto opened his mouth and Matsuoka placed the piece of something in his mouth. Naruto closed his mouth and started to chew, then… He stopped. He took a bit of time to taste the thing better. And…

"… Wow…"

"W-What do you think?"

"It's delicious… No, it's marvellous! You're an incredibly good cook, Matsuoka-chan!"

"T-Thanks… More?"

"Of course!"

Matsuoka took another piece of her recipe, and feed it to Naruto. Naruto almost snapped a bit of the chopsticks along with the food, and then chewed it greedily. It was really good. Good as ramen, and he had never thought that he would even think it. In the meanwhile, Matsuoka was glad that he liked the food. To think about it, it was the first time that someone ate her cooking apart Mitsuru-sensei. So, she reacted in the most natural way. And Naruto noticed it. She was smiling. Her eyes closed, her cheeks slightly pink… She was really cute. Naruto always had a soft spot for smiles. He didn't flush, but he couldn't help but stare. Matsuoka noticed it, and she flushed even more. Naruto chuckled a bit.

"Your smile is pretty, you know."

"… A-Arigatou…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the meanwhile, Tsunade and Mitsuru were watching the whole thing, chuckling and giggling like preteens looking at some Dawson's Creek-style thing. The two were finally starting to get along.

"Awww… How sweet! Their first smile."

"Yeah, big thing… It's not that much. The boy didn't even flush. She's just starting to consider her more than a nurse and an actual friend, that's all."

"But it's a start, right?"

"Tsunade-sensei, what are you doing?"

"! SAKURA! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO NOT SNEAK IN MY OFFICE?!"

"It's not my fault. Shizune asked me this favour, since she told me that you often stop to drink or… … What the?"

Sakura looked at the crystal sphere that her sensei and her friend were observing like some soap was going on. Well, it was similar to a soap. There was a nurse, feeding her patent. The nurse was red like a tomato, while the patent was smiling, his mouth full of food. How cute… But what bothered Sakura was that the patent was… Naruto? Smiling with a girl? After what happened with her?

"… Tsunade-sensei, isn't that the girl who arrived a few days ago?"

"Exactly, Sakura. She's the replace for Shizune, since she's away on a mission."

"What? You could have asked me to replace Shizune, Tsunade-sensei."

"Naruto doesn't want to see you, Sakura. He's still angry with you."

"Ah, how childish."

"And to be frank… Well…"

"?"

"I think this girl has even more potential in medical Jutsu than you or Shizune. And maybe even myself."

"! But… But putting her with a perfect stranger…"

"Sakura, now you're the one being childish. Drop those papers and get out of here."

"… Yes, Tsunade-sama."

Sakura did as told, but Tsunade noticed that she had closed the door with a bit more strength than usual. Damn girl… She had developed an enormous pride. Almost an ego. Being told that someone was better than her in healing jutsus was a harsh thing for sure. But it needed to be done. For the sake of her plan…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was seriously pissed off… And she didn't know why. Well, in part. She was angry because her sensei had just told her without any savoir-faire at all that a perfect stranger was better than her in medical jutsu. But she still had her other jutsu, so she calmed down… But she was angry for another thing as well. Naruto. He was smiling to a girl. Since Sakura had turned him down for Konohamaru, Naruto had never been again interested in making female acquaintances, figures smiling at them and getting feed by one. She felt… Like offended. She had dared to disband something that she had created. Naruto's emotional wall, in this case. She felt angry. And he didn't know why. To tell the truth… She felt almost proud that Naruto was stuck into the past… Her. In her memory. And now… Who the hell was, that girl?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was in deep trouble. Deep, deep trouble. He had 'that' urge again. Damn the Kyuubi and his damn resistance and his damn gifts… Well, it's not that this particular gift was bad, but the problems that came with it were really annoying. He felt like he was about to explode. Shizune wasn't there, so he had to solve this thing in another way. Good thing that he could at least move his hands. And good thing that Matsuoka was away for lunch.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matsuoka was taking a break to have lunch. Not the hospital food, of course. The bento lunch that she prepared herself in the morning. While se was eating, she noticed that a lot of nurses and doctors were staring at her. She didn't understand why, maybe she had some rice on her face? But she controlled. There was none. She just shrugged that thought off. It was time for her to go back to Naruto-san. Suddenly, a doctor stopped in front of her.

"You're… The nurse appointed to take care of the de… Ehm, Uzumaki boy?"

"Uh? Yes, doctor. How can I help you?"

"Well… You see… Hokage-sama said to make him a injection with this… It's a new medicine."

"Uh?"

Matsuoka looked at the little bottle that the doctor was holding in one hand. It was a black liquid. But Matsuoka recognized it. It was no medicine. It was… Suddenly, she dropped her head, with much amusement from the doctor. She was like looking at the ground, but her arms seemed limp.

"Ehm… Are you okay?"

"… You've got to be fucking kidding me…"

"Eh?"

Suddenly, the doctor felt suddenly lifted. But it wasn't just a feeling. The girl had grabbed him by the scarf of his gown with the right hand. That scared him a bit. How could a girl with such a small frame be so strong? But then… He almost wet himself. When he looked at her face. Her eyes… And her expression… Were completely different from before. No more was the sweet and calm girl. Now he was facing some kind of… Of something that emanated killer intent with a ferocious expression. She snapped the little bottle out of the doctor's hands, and then smashed it into the ground. The floor… Began to melt.

"THIS IS ACID OF CYANIDE! ONE OF THE MOST LETHAL POISONS IN THE WHOLE WORLD! WHAT WERE YOU TRYING TO DO, KILLING HIM?!"

"I… I was only trying… To do Konoha a favour…"

"TO DO A FAVOUR TO KONOHA?! BY KILLING A STUD LIKE HIM?! IF I DON'T RIP AND STOMP ON YOUR GENITALS RIGHT NOW IT'S ONLY BECAUSE I WOULD COVER THE FLOOR IN YOUR STINKY BLOOD!"

All the males in the surroundings cringed at the mental image. They felt it even if it didn't happen. All the other audience was staring at him. Inner Matsuoka dropped the medic to the ground.

"NOW GET LOST!"

"YEEEEEEEEEEEES!"

"…"

Inner Matsuoka turned around and found everyone in her sight's radius staring at her. She twitched a bit and balled her fists.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?! DO YOU WANT THE SAME TREATMENT?! AH?!"

"N-No…"

"THEN GET BACK TO WORK, FAGGOTS!"

And so they did. That was the day into which Konoha hospital showed a functionality of the 200, its dependents working at twice their normal speed. Inner Matsuoka then headed to Naruto's room, not even bothering to answer the ANBU who said 'hi' to her. She just opened the door in a swift move and… She regretted it! That would have been a wonderful occasion! But because of the surprise, Matsuoka gained back her control. And Matsuoka was shocked as well. She immediately closed the door behind her, red as never before in her life. Even if he was covered by the sheets, she had just found Naruto-san practicing what in medical terms was called Onanism.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was so screwed up. Matsuoka had caught him. But he didn't understand why she didn't stop in front of the door in front of the two ANBUs like usual. It couldn't help but think that just a few seconds before, Inner Matsuoka was in control. Good thing that she disappeared, otherwise he would be even more screwed up. Matsuoka had caught him taking care of his problem. One of the gifts of the Kyuubi was a big 'cousin'. The other was an incredibly high stamina. And that high stamina needed a relief each now and then, otherwise his poor cousin would explode. Literally. And that day he was about to explode. He needed to release a bit of his 'power'. But because of Inner Matsuoka, he was now busted. Matsuoka couldn't even look at him, even if he had put the cousin back into his rightful place. Naruto was sure that she was red as nothing in the world. And he couldn't help but feel like a worm.

"… N-N-Naruto-san… What were you doing?"

"… I think it was… Quite clear…"

"Y-Y-You know it's a bad thing, right? And some studies prove that it can even cause a lowering of the sight…"

"Yes… But the problem is that… I need to do this once in a while… Let's say… That I'm ill."

"You're… You're ill?"

Matsuoka, at this, relaxed a bit. She turned around and looked at Naruto, who just sighed and lifted himself a little from the bed, to look at her.

"Yes… You see, if I don't… 'Get relief' once in a while, my poor genitals would explode. Literally. At least one time a month."

"B-B-But… How did you cope with it, during the previous years?"

"Ehm… Let's just say that Shizune-neechan… Helped me."

"She… She… Gave you ha… Hand… Handj…"

"Jobs. She had your same line of thoughts. That Onanism was… Harmful." _""Or better, we had sex at least one time a week because she thought that it would a waste… I was some kind of stress-reliever, for her."_

"…"

Matsuoka covered her face with both her hands. She was so embarrassed… To witness such a thing… And to hear of such things… By the way, she had never heard of a illness of this kind. She perked through two of her fingers, looking at Naruto. His face was covered in sweat, and he had an expression that signalled pain or something like that. It was not so easy to feign it. Almost impossible. But what to do?

"…"

Matsuoka swallowed hard, becoming, if possible, even more red. That couldn't be helped.

"… In… In this case…"

"Uh?"

"… I will do it for you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade and Mitsuru nearly fell from their chairs, when Matsuoka spoke those words. The shy girl had just declared that she would… She would…

"… Ok. This will be something to remember."

"Yeah. Good thing that we put all those micro-cameras in their houses and in the hospital. This is really, really better than any Icha Icha episode…"

"WHAT?! MITSURU, DON'T TELL ME THAT YOU READ THAT PERVERT'S NOVELS!"

"Ehm… Yes?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matsuoka was preparing. And when I say preparing, I say checking her equipment. Yellow raincoat: checked. Fisherman's pants: checked. Boots: checked. Blindfold: checked. Gloves in latex: checked. Naruto sweatdropped. It was not like she was going to harm some kind of bomb… Well, maybe, in her eyes, it was like this. She checked one more time the blindfold and approached Naruto's bed slowly, to not trip herself over her same feet. She had already removed the sheets and opened Naruto's robe. She placed her hands on the bed, and then patted to find the road to his left tight. She gulped one more time.

"Ehm, listen… It's clear that you're uncomfortable. Leave it alone."

"N-No! I'm… I'm your nurse, Naruto-san. And… A nurse… Must take care of his patent."

"…" "_She's too serious about this duty of a nurse thing… But I quite admire her, for this."_

"… I… I begin."

_This was a M part. If you want to see the whole chapter, go to my profile and check the story "Angel in a white uniform: the M files"._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"… Matsuoka-chan…"

"… I'm sooooo ashamed!"

"…" "_Good thing that her inner self didn't show up… But I feel sorry for her."_ "Matsuoka-chan… Well, thanks. I avoided the risk of getting blind, thanks to you…" _"Ok, this was one of the worse lines I've ever came up with."_

"… My duty…"

"… Ok, I'll just shut up."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn it! The scene was extremely good! But… It crushed the little confidence they had with each other!"

"Uhm… I think I'll have to talk to the girl."

"Good. I'll take care of the records."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matsuoka had returned home early, that day. With the permission of Naruto-san, of course. And then, she just stared out of the window of her room, with her head leaned over her crossed arms. She felt so ashamed… And bad. She had done something really embarrassing, but that wasn't the problem. She didn't know what to think of herself. Of herself and Naruto-san, to tell the truth. Even if it was to prevent of himself getting hurt, it just… Didn't feel right was she has done. And she thought that Naruto-san too felt uncomfortable. Suddenly, she heard foot-steps, but she didn't even turn around. She knew that the person was Mitsuru-sensei.

"… Mitsuru-sensei…"

"Matsuoka… What's wrong?"

"… Please… Keep what I'm going to say to you a secret, okay?"

"Okay."

Matsuoka told her sensei and mentor about what she had done, and that she didn't understand why she felt that way, now. She just felt uncomfortable. Mitsuru sighed.

"Matsuoka, I understand what you're saying. For you, it just doesn't feel right to have done something like that for a person that it's practically a stranger."

"Yes… It's probably that."

"… Well, then there's an easy solution. Just… Upgrade your relationship."

"Uh?"

"For a perfect stranger, even if your patent, it would just be too strange to have done something like that. So, what about for a friend?"

"A… Friend?"

"Yes. A friend. You've done that for a friend, to prevent him from getting hurt. That would be acceptable, right?"

"Yes… But I don't know if Naruto-san wants to be my friend…"

"Well, for first thing, tomorrow, ask him to become your friend."

"… Yes. Thanks, Mitsuru-sensei. Now I feel better."

"Eheheh… By the way, weren't you cooking something?"

"AH! MY SOUP!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto felt disturbed and somewhat sad. After the thing of the day before, he wouldn't be surprised if Sakura would appear in the room instead of Matsuoka. What she had done… It felt good, but it just didn't feel right. To him and he knew to Matsuoka too. And he felt like shit two times, because he felt guilty for her. But, while he was lost in his thoughts, he heard the door opening. No Sakura. Matsuoka. He was quite surprised.

"N-Naruto-san."

"Matsuoka-chan… You…"

"Naruto-san, I came here to tell you… That we can't go on like this."

"… I already knew it."

"I mean, we can't keep on being just… Nurse and patent…"

"? EH?!" _"Don't tell me that she wants to…"_

"I think… I think we should be friends, from now on."

"… Pheew… Thanks god…"

"Eh?"

"AH! NO! I MEAN… Thanks god… That you're not angry at me or something."

"… Yes, I suppose. Friends?"

"?"

Suddenly, Matsuoka stretched her right hand towards Naruto, and her right pinkie as well. A pinkie-promise? How childish… But Naruto just smiled. It was obvious that the girl didn't have much of a social life, in her previous days, but he just adapted to her. He moved a bit and held out his right pinkie as well, grabbing Matsuoka's one.

"Friends."

_Continue…_

_In the next chapter…_

Matsuoka and Naruto start to get along in a friendly way, and this doesn't go unnoticed by the other residents of Konoha. Two people are particularly curious. Someone who can guess names? Stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I own cute Matsuoka-chan, though!

Ok-k-k, guys! This story will probably be my better one! I just know it! But… I want reviews! No reviews no chapters, ok? Now, let's keep this story! Enjoy!

"_I think… I think we should be friends, from now on."_

"… _Pheew… Thanks god…"_

"_Eh?"_

"_AH! NO! I MEAN… Thanks god… That you're not angry at me or something."_

"… _Yes, I suppose. Friends?"_

"_Friends."_

**An angel in white uniform**

**Chapter3: Gossip is such a bad beast…**

_Insert "Pink Panther theme" here_

Ino Yamanaka. Strong Kunoichi, next and first female one in a decade head of her clan, a Konoha's hottie. That's the informations that male shinobi can achieve. Yes, males. Because, for females and for some exceptional people who 'crossed the river' only, she has another name: the gossip queen. Thanks to her family Jutsus as well, she knew almost everything that happened in Konoha. Want to know what shampoo does Iruka use? Ino knows it. Want to know how much is the amount of debts of the Godaime? Ino knows it. Want to know the sexual habits of Sasuke after he got back from the sound? Ino knows it. Whatever new, interesting fact happens in Konoha, Ino has and gladly can know. Her speciality? Gossip about love stories. So, that's why what was happening to Naruto interested her to no limit. The boy had become a real stud, during the years. He was in the top 5 of her secret information's network. He even got a large fan club, but not as large as sasuke's one, since it consisted just of 17 years old or younger girls. Strange… But, he never got interested in any of them. That because after the 'final hit' from Sakura, he almost decided to join a certain chastity-based religion. Jiraya stopped him, fortunately. So, what was happening was really unusual. It all started with the information that Naruto, that year, would have a new nurse. Ino knew that Shizune had always been her nurse, because she was the only female in the entire village which he got along with, apart herself, Hinata, TenTen and Hokage-sama. So, she had to know what would the reaction of Naruto be. On the eleventh day of convalescence, she disguised herself as a doctor and slowly approached Naruto's room. Anbu. Dammit. Why would Naruto need Anbu, by the way? She changed her plan. She entered a bathroom. She used a Jutsu that permitted to her to see trough walls. No audio, though. But what she saw was incredible nonetheless. The nurse, a very cute girl, was feeding Naruto. And Naruto was smiling and laughing like a baby, like she had seen doing very few times in his life. She stopped her spying jutsu, smirked to herself and said…

"This means lots of money for me…"

_End_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata was another girl who stood out of the normal. For her beauty, her strength, and her generous curves. There was a competition going on between two factions of Konoha males. Who would have the bigger bust, in the end? The village was split between Tsunade-sama and Hinata Hyuuga. But she never noticed it, since she just had a man in her mind: her beloved Naruto-kun. Well, it was true that in 20 years of living, a mole and a leopard would have had more conversations than them, but she was just gaining her courage to ask her out. And while she was daydreaming about spiky blonde haired Hyuugas, a girl bumped into her. She murmured a fast 'Excuse me!' and disappeared. Hinata turned to the right. She noticed a riot of girls in front of the newspaper stands. Hinata wasn't the fan-girl type, but she knew that the only time in a month when such a group of girls gathered was for an extraordinaire edition of Ino's gossip journal: 'The bee'. But she didn't know why, that day she got curious about the article. So, she did what Hyuuga do best. Byakugan. And she saw the main page of the journal. There were two photos as well. One was of her beloved Naruto-kun. Another one was of a not familiar girl dressed as a nurse. The article was named…

"_An angel in white uniform. The girl who finally broke trough the icy blonde's sentimental wall. See the spicy details inside."_ "… Spicy… Details?"

Hinata's brain processed this line of thoughs: a girl. Her Naruto-kun. A sentimental wall broken. Spicy details… And what happened that day scared the shit out of half Konoha like nothing before after the Kyuubi's attack. Even Ibiki Morino hid under his bed whimpering in fear, when he suddenly heard the usually shy Hyuuga heiress scream bloody murder like a platoon of sailors at a drinking contest.

"… Mommy… Make it go away… TT"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto woke up at the screaming as well. And Matsuoka fell on her back from the chair where she was sitting. What the hell was that? At first it reminded him of someone crumbled by Gaara's sand, in that case he would have heard screams of terror, not curses that would make even Long John Silver silent.

"W-W-What was that, Naruto-san?"

"I don't know… It seemed like someone who just got her life-time crush stolen and started screaming bloody murder… That, or someone who lost a bet."

"U-Understood… By the way, Naruto-san, I wanted to say to you that we will have a pic-nic, tomorrow morning."

"? A… Pic-nic?"

"Yes. I found a place in the training grounds that it's a perfect combination of sun and wind exposition. It will be healthy for yourself to take some fresh air. I'll carry you using the wheel-chair. Even if the draining poison part of the cure has ended, it's best for you to not move too much when you're still recovering."

"Uhm… Okay. I suppose you'll cook everything, right? Then, I can't wait for tomorrow!"

"A-Arigatou, Naruto-san… I'm flattered…"

"Eheheh…" _"She's some kind of super-Hinata… And to think that her personality is a fusion between Temari, Anko and that bad-mouthed girl from the sound… By the way, she's been strangely quiet, lately… And another thing… Hinata… The scream of before sounded quite like here… … … Naaaah! Why should Hinata curse like that?"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"INO! YOU MOTHAFUCKA! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Just as punctual as taxes and death…"

While Hinata put mayhem on everything in her way to Ino's room/office, the blonde kunoichi just stayed there, sat on her bed Indian-style, polishing her nails like nothing was happening. Suddenly, she got lifted slightly from her bed, like a little jump. That, because of the strength used by Hinata to slam her door down onto the floor of her room.

"YOUUUUUUU!"

"Hello, Hinata. Don't worry about the door. I removed the hinges, just in case."

"TELL ME THAT WHAT YOU'VE WRITTEN IN YOUR JOURNAL WAS FALSE!"

"Well… More or less."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'MORE OR LESS'?"

"I mean, the spicy details were false, but it's true that Naruto and the new girl… Matsuoka, if I remember right, are very close friends."

"HOW MUCH CLOSE?!"

"Uhm… He let her feed him."

"AAAAAAAAAARGH! THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO KILL HER AND BURY HER IN MY FAMILY'S GARDEN!"

"Yes, a good idea. So, Naruto will hate you forever."

Hinata was already thinking about a plan involving kunais, explosive notes and a large lake full of sharks and piranhas while leaving Ino's room, when Ino said that. She stopped like petrified. Naruto… Would hate her? Even quicker than a diarrheic Flash Gordon, she went back to her usual self.

"T-T-Then, what should I do?"

"Well… The girl is less harmless than you, at the moment."

"WHAT DO YOU M… Ehm, what?"

"She hasn't seen a single male being in all her life, before coming to this village. So, she doesn't know anything about winning a man's heart. Naruto is safe."

"Pheew… It's a relief…"

"Certainly, if it's him, the one who'll make the first move, things will become problematic."

"AAAARGH! THEN, WHAT SHOULD I DO?! KILLING! KILLING HER IS THE ONLY OPTION!"

"No, no, no, my dear Hinata. To defeat an enemy, you must first know her."

"… SO?!"

"Tomorrow, they will have a 'therapeutic' pic-nic on the grass. It's a good chance to observe her attitude around Naruto."

"YEAH! AND THEN WE KILL HER!"

"Hinata…"

"Sorry…"

"Would you mind a hand?"

"!"

"!"

In the room had appeared another person. Another girl. This one with pink hair. And an average bust, but great hips and butt. Sakura Haruno.

"You… Would help us, Sakura?"

"W-Why would you do that, Sakura-san?"

"Let's say… That I don't like that girl."

"Uhm…" _"These two have completely misunderstood my intentions… I don't want to hinder their relationship, but just to help Hinata… BUT I FEEL THAT THIS WILL MAKE ME MAKE SO MUCH MONEY THAT I'LL BE ABLE TO REPAY EVEN THE GODAIME'S DEBTS!"_ "OK! Welcome aboard, Sakura!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto had found another good quality in Matsuoka. She surely knew how to choose places. The clearing where Naruto was currently sitting, in a light shade, was beautiful. Very little wind, zones of suns, zones of shade, and even a beautiful little lake. It was an old ANBU training ground. The lake originated from a crater created by the clash of two techniques, and the rain filled it during the years. In the end, they decided that it was no more a good training ground. It was more like a place for couples and happy families. And pic-nics. Naruto was enjoying every bit of that day and of Matsuoka's food. It was no special recipe, but it was a good meal nonetheless. Onigiris, rice balls, sandwiches and lots of milk. No coffee or the, of course. It would be unhealthy. And Naruto didn't want to know about all the diseases that you could catch drinking caffeine or that other thing in the tea. Currently, the girl was eating as well, but not as much as Naruto, of course.

"Ahh… Wonderful… You're a great cook, Matsuoka-chan…"

"T-Thanks, Naruto-san…"

In the meanwhile, three pair of eyes were observing the scene from another clearing, each one using a different technique to observe the scene. If possible, a pair of Byakugan eyes would have burned two holes into Matsuoka's forehead.

"AH, LISTEN TO THE LITTLE BITCH! 'T-Thanks, Naruto-san' MY ASS! SHE'S COPYING ME!"

"To tell you the truth, she's even more shy than you… Before the transformation…"

"Calm down. I can't hear anything, if you shout in the mic, Hinata." _"But I must agree… She's so sweet, that it's almost sickening…"_

In the meanwhile, Naruto, still in his hospital clothes, now an azure pyjama, was leaning on a tree with his back, his arms crossed behind his head. Matsuoka was observing the lake, on her knees. Naruto glanced her way. The light was lighting her small and pale frame, along with her pink uniform. One thought went trough his mind: beautiful.

"_I think that maybe her sensei secluded her on purpose because all the males in a 50 miles radius would be coming her way."_

"Oh! Naruto-san! There's a fish in the water!"

"Really?"

"Y-Yes… It's… Ohh… Ohhh!"

"! Matsuoka-chan!"

"Kyaaaaa!"

Matsuoka, surprised by the apparition, had got back on her feet in a hurry, ending in her falling into the lake. Naruto got back on his feet as fast as he could, and he started approaching the lake. Fortunately, the water was very shallow. He found Matsuoka massaging her head, soaked in water and her hat floating on the surface of the lake.

"Ahiahiahi…"

"You ok?!"

"Y-Yes… Just give me a hand to get back on my feet, please…"

"Ok."

Naruto stretched his arm and hand, waiting for Matsuoka to grab it. And the girl did. But she did not stop there. She grabbed his entire arm as well, pulling him towards her and the water. Before Naruto could understand what was going on, he splashed into the water, on his back. And before he could open his eyes, he felt someone roll up on his body, grabbing his wrists, stopping himself from moving because of the little strength that he had in that moment. But he could still see. And what he saw was Matsuoka smiling… Seductively and… With malice?

"Gotcha…"

"… AHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S YOU!"

"Missed me?"

"Not one bit! Last time, I was so scared that I almost wet myself!"

"Aww… Don't say such things, Naru-chan…"

"WHO THE HELL GAVE YOU THE PERMISSION TO CALL ME NARU… MMMMPH!"

Naruto couldn't talk anymore because something was preventing him from expelling air from his lungs. A pair of lips. And not only that. Since a lot of people usually hang their mouth open, when surprised of something, Matsuoka found no opposition when she inserted her tongue into Naruto's mouth. In the meanwhile, Ino and Sakura were restraining Hinata from going savage on the now vixen-like Matsuoka.

"FREE ME! FREEEE MEEEE! I WANT TO CRUSH HER HEAD AND JYUUKEN HER EYES! FREEEEEEEEE MEEEE!"

"CALM DOWN, HINATA! WE'LL GET DISCOVERED!"

"Yes, calm down…" _"BUT IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO DO THE SAME THING! HELL YEAH!"_

In the meanwhile, Naruto was doing this reasoning. He couldn't break free, and soon or later, the thing that was restraining him would go away. And it probably would go away faster if se obtained what she wanted. So… Naruto couldn't help but start kissing back. Inner Matsuoka noticed this, and started moving her head along with her tongue. Suddenly, she remove her grip from Naruto's wrists, and she placed one on his chest and the other one behind his head, between his hair. Naruto still couldn't move, since she was sitting on his stomach. So, he just placed his hands on her back, rubbing it. After what seemed like an eternity, Matsuoka broke the kiss, not before taking another two quick pecks on the lips. Then she leaned her forehead on Naruto's one, and she said…

"Call me Inko."

"I-Inko? Doesn't it have the kanji for luxury into it?"

"You're well informed… Uhuhuh…"

Inner Matsuoka, now calling herself Inko, leaned her head on Naruto's chest, and started making circles with her right index finger on his stomach, slowly. Naruto was very, very tense.

"Sorry if I scared you, last time… And if now I've been a bit hasty, but I waited years for a chance of coming out…"

"Coming out?"

"Yeah… Since I'm just a personality born from her stress, I don't have many chances of coming out…"

"Uhm… Understood… And I suspect that there is no one to sexual harass, inside Matsuoka's mind, hn?"

"Naru-chan! You're a pervert! You owe me another kiss!"

"Mmmph!" _"Maybe I took the wrong decision…"_

In the meanwhile, Hinata was about to eradicate a tree to throw to Matsuoka, while Ino and Sakura, more calm, were observing the situation. The conversation was confusing. It was like the girl had been replaced with another one. At first, they just thought that she had been a good actress, but Naruto was frightened and from his words, they understood that this wasn't the first time that something like this happened. And Ino wasn't a member of the torture and interrogation team for nothing. She immediately understood… That this Matsuoka girl had the same problem as her pink haired friend, only on a much worse level.

"An inner self…"

"Probably. Too bad that I can keep mine at bay, while her one… Has a little control, it seems."

In the meanwhile, Naruto was thinking about a plan to at least get out of the water. So, what's more romantic, sweet and not under suspect than carrying her bridal style? So, he got up and lifted her up.

"Oooh…"

"If we don't get out of the water, we'll catch a cold…"

"Naru-chan, you're so sweet…"

Inko leaned herself towards Naruto's chest. Naruto blushed. Damn it… Even if she was another person, in personality, her body was still of Matsuoka. And Naruto had to admit that the girls was very 'developed', in certain parts… A real hottie. Then, he mentally slapped himself to get that thought out of his mind. That way he would just go along her wicked plans… She sat herself on the ground and wrapped the towel of the picnic around her body.

"What about you, Naru-chan?"

"Don't worry. I'll just take off the clothes. The sun is hot, so… No problem."

"Uhuhuh… Don't tell me that you're searching for an excuse for exposing your chest, Naru-chan…"

"Who the hell do you think I am?!"

Naruto got out of his clothes, and this managed to calm Hinata who was about to unleash her wrath on Inko and the clearing. The Hyuuga heiress returned her usual calm self… Well, not much, since she began to drool with hearts in her eyes. It was the first time she saw him shirtless, after all. Ino and Sakura blushed as well. Naruto had a really well built body.

"Uhm… Too bad that I can get out just once in a while… We could do a lot of things togeeeeeether…"

"Yeees… Like what?"

"Well… What about going to the Luna Park?"

"Hn? And here I thought you had just one thing in mind…"

"Naru-chan, you're really a perv! That after!"

"Right… Sorry…" _"Well… She's not completely obsessed about IT…"_

"So… What about if I restrain myself from going out for this whole week and Saturday we go out?"

"Eh? But I still will be in the hospital, at that time…"

"Eheheh… No. I was going to tell you later, but it seems that… Your body is getting used to the Kyuubi's poison. Soon, you will be immune to it, in the years. For now, your time of restabilising is cut. So, this week-end…"

"B-But… I don't know…" _"What if Matsuoka 'comes back' out of the blue?"_

"Uhm… It's not like you don't want to go, right?"

"Eh? Nooo… It's just…"

"Well, because, if you don't… I could get reeeeeally depressed…"

"Eh?"

"And I could accidentally slip off my feet while walking on the Hokage's faces…"

"!"

"!"

"!"

"!"

Naruto, Sakura, Ino and Hinata couldn't believe what Inko had just threatened to do. She just said that, if Naruto doesn't go out with her… She will… So, that left two options. Or Inko was hopelessly in love with Naruto or… SHE WAS A PSYCHO!

"So, I can count on it, right?"

"… O-Of course…" _"KAMI-SAMA, WHY ME?!"_

"Yeeeah! Hurray!"

Inko glomped Naruto to earn another french kiss from him, all while Sakura, Ino and Hinata were trying to take in what they had just heard.

"… Oooook… I suppose we can't stop their date…"

"Yeah… Guilt is a terrible thing to comply with…"

"BUT WE CAN RUIN IT! RIGHT?! RIGHT?!"

"… If you two want to mess up their date, you'll do that alone. I don't want to get involved into this. I'll just be a 'reporter'."

In the meanwhile, Inko had freed Naruto and was now sitting on her knees, while Naruto flushed and then sighed deeply.

"Now I will go. I can't wait for Saturday! Goodbye, Naru-chan!"

"… Bye…" _"And now? TT"_

"Mhhh… Uh? NARUTO-SAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN NEGLIGE?!"

"You fell into the water and knocked yourself unconscious… So, I had to save yourself…"

"Oh… Really? Well, t-thanks…" _"And I thought that he had in mind whatever… I still have all my clothes on… And his chest… Maybe, now he will put peanut butter on his abs and make me lick all of it… Then, he will spread it more down… And then he will say 'It's a shame to waste all this peanut butter, right? Why don't you eat all of it, Matsuoka-chan?' and I will say…" _"N-Naruto-san… It's the first time for me…"

"First time? What first time?"

"!"

Matsuoka had just realized from the dumb-founded look of Naruto that she had just said that last thought out loud… So, she reacted like usual. She turned around shrieking and hid her face behind her hands, while Naruto sweatdropped.

"_This is going to be soooooooooooooooooooooo troublesome…" _"... !!!!!!!!!!" _"WAIT A MINUTE! HOW THE HELL DOES SHE KNOW ABOUT KYUUBI?!"  
_

_Continue…_

_In the next chapter…_

Naruto is forced to take Inko out for a date. But along with the risk that Matsuoka can come out at every second, there are Hinata and Sakura as well, and even other unexpected interferences. Stay tuned!


	4. Important Notice

Important Notice

Ok… You see, I've learned something, during this years spent on Fanfiction dot net. If a story doesn't get enough reviews, it's not worth your time. And I don't have much time, lately, with the university and the silly thing known as my life. XD

That's why I'm deleting Naruto Bleach X and The Bunshin Scroll 2. So, why the notice? Because, I wanted to ask my fans this.

For deleting these two stories, I'll start and write another one. So… I need your votes. There are two options to choose from.

_**After death, a War**_

The long awaited sequel to after Death. Crossover between Naruto and Bleach, and it takes place entirely in the Naruto world, as the original After Death took place entirely in the Bleach world.

_**Ab Extare Sontes (Guilty of existence)**_

Crossover between Naruto and Kingdom Hearts II. I'm not saying much about it, but reading my profile will give you a good idea of what this story would be like.

The poll will be open for seven days. Starting from today (31/03/2007) till the next Saturday (07/04/2007). I'll post the results on all my stories.

Vote by private messages, please. Because going to check all the reviews in all my stories would be a pain in the ass. '

Meinos Kaen


End file.
